scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's The Little Mer-Agent 2017
Agent-zero-the-modifyers-9.3.jpg HJFjr8M-Cbc.jpg Kip.PNG Rapido.png 411.png S1e5 stan leaving.png Cz4PUqlWEAAoQxH.jpg Bendy.png BeCareful.JPG Professor Mybad.png Ludo.png Bernie.png Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-twas-the-fight-before-christmas-5.32.jpg S1e5 wendy high five.png Claire - Go Cartoon.png Valerie Gray.png Screenshot 20180331 153020.png Screenshot 20180331 150152.png Ok k o let s be heroes punching judy 01 by theeyzmaster-dbk6slq.png Pizza Steve in Prank Wars 10.png Brit-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.64.jpg Joe Cuppa.png Sharptooth infobox.png 95e.jpg Jeff.jpg Bang Bang Baby Angel Dust Hazbin Hotel.png Opening 32.PNG Butler-the-adventures-of-rocky-and-bullwinkle-2.6.jpg Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Mungs2.png Ms. DiMartino.png Fluorite.png Tumblr p2yzzqnoWz1r6y37vo1 1280.png Cast Ariel - Agent Xero Prince Eric - Ansi Molina Flounder - Kip Sebastian - Rapido Scuttle - Mark Chang King Triton - Grunkle Stan Ursula - Lord Dominator Flotsam and Jetsam - Bendy and Aku Grimsby - Professor Mybad Chef Louis - Ludo Max - Bernie Carlotta - Ms. Keane Adella - Wendy Corduroy Alana - Claire Andrina - Valerie Grey Aquata - Silver Star Arista - Priscilla Attina - Punching Judy Harold The Seahorse - Pizza Steve Ursula as Vanessa - Brit Crust The Priest - Joe Cuppa Glut The Shark - Sharptooth Sailors in Fathoms Bellow - Ponies, Jeff the Spider and Angel Dust Jig Dancing Sailors - The 7D Sailors during Storm - Butler, Aliens and Mung Daal 3 Washerwoman - Ms. DiMartino Fluorite and Ex Scenes * The Little Mer-Agent Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Agent Part 2 - Rapido's Concert [Daughters of King Grunkle Stan] * The Little Mer-Agent Part 3 - Agent Xero at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Agent Part 4 - Agent Xero Meets Mark Chang * The Little Mer-Agent Part 5 - Lord Dominator Watches Agent Xero * The Little Mer-Agent Part 6 - Part of Your World * The Little Mer-Agent Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Agent Part 8 - The Storm * The Little Mer-Agent Part 9 - Ansi is Saved [Part of Your World Reprise] * The Little Mer-Agent Part 10 - Under the Sea * The Little Mer-Agent Part 11 - Agent Xero's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Agent Part 12 - Lord Dominator's Lair [Poor Unfortunate Souls] * The Little Mer-Agent Part 13 - In Ansi's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Agent Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle [Les Poissons] * The Little Mer-Agent Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Agent Part 16 - Kiss the Girl * The Little Mer-Agent Part 17 - Lord Dominator Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Agent Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Agent Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Agent Part 20 - Lord Dominator's Wrath * The Little Mer-Agent Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Agent Part 22 - End Credits Trailer * Narrator; Remember the Adventure... * Narrator; Remember the Romance... * Narrator; Remember the Magic. * Narrator; The time has come to return. * Narrator; Disney Pictures invite you back to the spectacular world of the mer-agent * Mark Chang as Scuttle; They're looking this stocking different yeah. * Rapido as Sebastian; Is come man you idiot. * Narrator; Relive the timeless with flounder, sebastian, king triton, ursula the sea witch prince eric and of course ariel. * Agent Xero as Ariel; Wish i could be. * Agent Xero as Ariel; Part of Your World. * Agent Xero as Ariel; Isn't fantastic. * Narrator; The Little Mer-Agent. * Mark Chang as Scuttle; I wouldn't miss it. * Narrator; Coming only two theaters this summer season. Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs